


Fever

by arthurpendragondiedavirgin



Series: Merthur One Shots [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blushing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, More Fluff, Wholesome, and more fluff?, fever? maybe?, how does tagging even work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurpendragondiedavirgin/pseuds/arthurpendragondiedavirgin
Summary: Arthur has a fever and Merlin is looking after him. Merlin is sad because he can’t do anything to get rid of Arthur’s fever but Arthur takes away Merlin’s worries which is interrupted by someone who left the two lovebirds startled.





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was also written on a school night but this time it was at 4 am and I also didn’t make any changes except grammatical mistakes. Hope you enjoy this and if you have any kind criticism, please comment them, they are really helpful.

“Have some more water, sire” said the young warlock to the future king whose currently lying on his bed because of a simple fever. 

“I don’t need more water Merl-“ his sentence was interrupted by a cough.

Merlin went to check for any increase or decrease in the heat on the prince’s forehead, only to learn that it increased. 

“You’re getting hotter by every minute, Arthur” said the raven haired boy. 

“I’m fine Merlin-“ 

“No you’re not. You have a fever, it’s getting worse by every minute, I can’t find Gauis so he can’t make a potion for you and there is nothing else i can do about your situation” said the slightly shorter boy, interrupting his sentence. 

Merlin really wanted to help him get better but there seems to be nothing he can do about it. 

Merlin dove into deep thoughts, zoning out the world and Arthur. 

“-lin” was what he heard before feeling Arthur reaching out for his hand. 

Merlin was pretty shaken by the unexpected action which caused him to stumble a few steps closer to Arthur’s bed. 

Merlin, blushing immediately, tried to pull back his hand from the firm and gentle grip of the young prince which only caused him to fall on Arthur. 

“I-I’m so sorry, sire” said the boy, who was the shade of a tomato, but Arthur didn’t let him go. 

“Merlin look at me” said Arthur. 

Merlin looked at him only to regret doing so, his eyes were locked on his. 

Thinking about the situation they’re in, Arthur lying on his bed with his manservant Merlin on top of him being held by Arthur, it would be pretty horrible if someone walked in. 

There was less than two inches between their noses, causing both of them to blush. 

“Arthur, please-“ his sentence was corrupted by a passionate and subtle kiss planted on the young warlock’s bright pink lips. 

Both the raven haired boy and the prince melted in each other’s touch, making it harder to pull back. When they finally pulled back, they were breathless, hearts beating fast. Not only because of their kiss, but because of being so close to each. 

“Glad to finally know how it felt like” 

“What felt like?” 

“Well of course kissing you, idiot” both laughed quietly. 

“Are you planning on passing the fever to me Arthur?” 

“Of course not, I don’t want you to get sick” 

“Then don’t do that” 

“Do what?” he asked playing dumb. 

“Kissing m-“ once again, his sentence was left unfinished by another kiss. 

He pulled back muttering “Please stop” in a cute and playful tone at the same time. 

“I don’t want to have a fever” 

“But then we could lie down together the whole day and no one would bother us” 

“As much as I want to stay, I have to go and get you your meal” said Merlin attempting to get up. 

Arthur flipped them over, standing on top of Merlin. 

“Not yet...” said the future king before starting to plant delicate kisses on Merlin’s face. 

Merlin was giggling, Arthur was laughing, both were happy and both didn’t hear the door opening. 

“Well well well, if it isn’t my favorite couple” said Gwaine smirking at them. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just me and you know i won’t tell anyone” he said again while his smirk grew into a big smile. 

“I will leave you two lovebirds alone, be careful” he said finally before leaving the room. 

Both of them looked at each other and where Gwaine was seconds ago before bursting out, laughing while holding each. 

Arthur kissed the tip of Merlin’s nose. 

“Is this allowed, cute sir?” said Arthur earning a blush from the warlock who replied by nodding.


End file.
